The War Hath Just Begun
by Trinaluv33
Summary: Sequel to War is Never Done. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli are sent on a mission when the forest of the Lady of Light was set on fire. Is there some evil hiding behind the fire's deceiving blaze? Slightly longer summary inside.


**Summary:****Sequel to War is Never Done. You should be able to follow the story line even if you haven't read War is Never Done, but I suggest you read that first. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli are sent on a mission by King Thranduil when the forest of the Lady of Light was set on fire. A darker evil lurks behind the blaze...**

**Disclaimer:****Unfortunately, I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the wonderful characters created by Tolkien. Story plot is mine, but of course, not the character(unless I decide to throw in an OC for fun!) Random Thought: Does anyone else notice that when you put an exclamation point and a parentheses next to each other it looks like a winky face? For Example: !) lol - Person drowning. !) It's probably Legolas! *Gets dirty looks from the audience.* Calm down! We all know Aragorn will save him in the end. **

**Author's Note:****I very much enjoyed writing "War Is Never Done" and I trust you also enjoyed reading it. I am so glad to be working with these awesome characters! You can expect some Legolas whumping in the future! !) Elvish Translations at the bottom. Thus begins the adventure! Enjoy!**

**Thranduil POV**

King Thranduil sat worried in his room. Staring at a framed photograph on the wall, Thranduil sighed despairingly. "Oh Laya, I wish you were here. I could sure use some advice." He groaned, running a hand through his graceful, dirty blond hair. "I am sending Leoglas into trouble I fear, but I suppose it's the only way."

Knocking timidly on the Elvish wood door, Garwin- the King's personnal assistant- entered the room.

"Masters Aragorn and Gimli have arrived, your majesty." Garwin announced, bowing.

"Alright, thank you. Admit them to my study." Garwin turned to leave. "Oh, and Garwin."

Garwin turned back to the king. "Yes, sir?"

"Make sure my son is in attendance."

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

King Thranduil awaited his guest in his study. There was a quiet knock on the door, followed by Garwin- Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas following close behind him. They had a nervous glint in their eyes. It wasn't often the King arranged a special meeting to speak with them.

"Please, have a seat," Seeing the nervous look in their eyes, Thranduil laughed deeply. "Calm, mellon nins. You are not in trouble."

Calming down, Aragorn and Gimli sat down in the two chairs facing the king's desk. Since there was only two chairs, Legolas remained standing behind them. King Thranduil cleared his throat and began. " Last night a most terrible event occurred. Lady Galadriel's forest was set on fire. Her royal guards managed to put out some of the fire, but a lot of damage had already been done."

Aragorn found his voice and asked, "If I may ask, sir; What do you want us to do?"

Thranduil smiled. "I was just getting to that. Lady Galadriel senses that it wasn't an accident that caused the fire. She says she felt a dark presence, and still does. I suggested you three to her, and she requested you help find out what caused the fire. I trust you are up to the task?"

Legolas looked at his friends and they nodded their heads yes. "Yes, Ada. When will we be leaving?"

"Straight away, yes!" The king replied. "I warn you to be careful, for there are very dangerous forces that strive to stop your mission."

Gimli, who had remained silent during the course of the meeting, asked, "Like what?" Suddenly, a bright red arrow crashed through the window, tearing through Legolas's shoulder. He fell to the ground with a short cry of anguish. Aragorn rushed to his side, Thranduil to his other, while Gimli ran in a fury to the window, searching angrily for the attacker.

"Garwin!" The king howled. "Get the royal healer!"

Legolas waved off his father. "Ada, I'm fine. It is but a flesh wound." The King was worried gravely for his son, but he knew this mission was critical.

"Fine, but at least get it patched up. That will only take a few minutes." Legolas allowed the royal healer to patch him up, and then the three friends were off.

King Thranduil watched them ride off into the forest on horseback. He didn't know what dangers awaited them, but he was sure it'd be a long while till he saw his ion nin again.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

_Elvish Translations_

_Ada- Father_

_Mellon nins- My friends_

_Ion nin- My son_

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this dramatic chapter. It was probably my longest chapter ever! 915 words! And for your information- I don't call that little insignificant arrow wound as "Legolas Whump". Trust me, there will be MUCH worse in later chapters. Our friends are in for a tough adventure, goodie for us, right? Please Review and tell me any comments, advice, appraisals, or just rant about Legolas! Either way, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Chapter two is already finished and will be up soon. :)**


End file.
